marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber-Akuma
Cyber-Akuma, known as Mech-Gouki (メカ豪鬼 Meka Gōki) in Japan, is an original Capcom character and the final boss in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. He's a cyborg version of Akuma. Backstory Interested in Akuma's power, Apocalypse captures and transforms him into one of his servants, implanting him with cybernetic enhancements covering the left half of his face and body. These enhancements include a projectile "rocket punch" known as Booster Rocket, a set of metal wings which come out of his back and four extra arms (only seen in a victory pose). These mechanical parts provided Akuma with superior strength, speed, greater ki manipulation, flight and an almost indestructable armor. Cyber-Akuma is completely subservient to Apocalypse and follows his every command (as displayed in his victory quotes), believing himself to now exist entirely to bring death and destruction to everything and everyone. He's faced after his master's defeat and is so powerful that he has no tag partner, fighting on his own. Cyber-Akuma has the same generic ending as all secret characters, showing him posing in front of the Hyper Combo background with the words "Congratulation! You've defeated the game with a secret character!" under him. Cyber-Akuma later became Akuma's DLC costume in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, although this is just a cosmetic change, and makes no alteration to Akuma's movelist. Gameplay Unplayable in the Arcade release, Cyber-Akuma is unlockable in the home console versions: * In the PlayStation version, Cyber-Akuma is unlocked after beating Arcade Mode (In any difficulty level) without using any continue. To select him, place the cursor over Akuma, press select five times and then select him. * In the Saturn version, one must first win Survival Mode, then hold L and R over it to unlock a special option, "Mech-Gouki Now!!", which sends the player against Cyber-Akuma instantly. After defeating him, you should activate the option "Enable Same Character", which allow the player to choose the same characters in the team (Example: Ryu and Ryu). After enabling the option, in any game mode, highlight Akuma, select him and select Akuma again. Cyber Akuma will appear instead of two same Akumas. He has the same special moves as the original Akuma, but they are upgraded, are more powerful and can deal a massive amount of damage. However, his main weakness is that, despite taking a lot less damage from most attacks, he takes normal damage from throws, being defeated quite easily if the player decides to throw him often. Special Moves * Rocket Arm: Cyber-Akuma launches his right arm who travels a long distance. It's a homing projectile that does good chip damage even if blocked. Executed by just pressing Hard Punch. * Cyber Gou Hadouken: This version of the Hadouken is of the same size as Ryu's, but this is fire-based and much faster. The Cyber Hadouken can leave you without consciousness, it leaves your body burning as it falls to the ground, so it is an opportunity to keep attacking the enemy. Cyber-Akuma also recovers very quickly from this attack. * Zankuu Bolt Hadouken: Like the Cyber Hadouken, but done in the air and it travels at a 45° angle. Unlike normal Akuma, this throws 2 Hadokens at once. * Shining Circuit Gou Shoryuken: This version of the Shoryuken is much faster, does a lot of hits and is fiery red, not purple like normal Akuma, which is slower with less knockdown. * Lightning Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku: A version of the Tatsumaki Senppu Kyaku but, like the other attacks, going faster and with electricity, wich causes hitstun. * Booster Rocket Tenma Kujin Kyaku: Just like Akuma's Tenma Kujin Kyaku, it doesn't do more damage than Akuma's but its faster, has more priority, and Cyber-Akuma can recover quickly from it and continue his combo. * Winged Ashura Senkuu: Basically his teleport but he can only do this on the ground. The punch goes full screen and Kick goes halfscreen. Hyper Combos * High Mega Gou Beam: Improved version of Akuma's Mesatsu Gou Hadou. It's yellow and it's extremely damaging. * Scramble Gou Punch: Improved version of Akuma's Messatsu Gou Shoryu. A lot more powerful and comes out faster, possibly the faster hyper in the game. * Thunder Gou Shower: Just like the Tenma Gou Zankuu, throws 31 Zankuu Cyber Hadoukens at once. * Shining Gou Shock: Cyber-Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu. It is twice as fast as Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu with twice the distance. Does a lot more damage (almost being an instant kill) and also can be done in the air. It also can be used (but not recommended) as an air dash. Theme Song His theme is the same as Akuma's theme in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Gallery mvs portraitmechgouki.gif MSHVSF Cyber Akuma.png E3f9b39a763f2ff51d162156e133a8c0.jpg|Cyber-Akuma in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Sprites Trivia * Cyber-Akuma is the first boss in the series to be from Capcom instead of Marvel. He's also one of the only two created by Capcom, the other being Abyss. * Cyber-Akuma is also the only non-giant final boss in the series, and the third in the extended series following Magneto in Children of the Atom and Thanos in Marvel Super Heroes. * Cyber-Akuma's concept mirrors that of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, a group of similarly-enhanced mutants that follow his commands in the comic books. Cyber-Akuma is often believed to have to taken the position of "Death". ** Akuma has a victory quote in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds referencing this and Wolverine's stint as Death in the comics. * Cyber-Akuma appears as a character card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. * Strangely enough, Akuma and Cyber-Akuma appear as separate characters in Wolverine's ending. Cyclops' ending also inexplicably gives him the ability to grow to giant size. Category:Cyber-Akuma Category:Original Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Category:Shoto Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Final Bosses es:Cyber-Akuma